Mudkip
| name=Mudkip| jname=(ミズゴロウ Mizugorou)| image= | ndex=#258| evofrom=None| evointo=Marshtomp| gen=Generation III| pronun= Mud-kip | hp=50| atk=70| def=50| satk=50| sdef=50| spd=40| species=Mud Fish Pokémon| type= | height=1'04"| weight=16.8 lbs| ability=Torrent| color='Blue'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Mudkip (ミズゴロウ Mizugorou) is the type Starter Pokémon in the Hoenn region in the games Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. Brock in the anime also gets a Mudkip on his journey through Hoenn. It evolves into Marshtomp at level 16, then into Swampert at level 36. Special Abilities The fin on a Mudkip's head can be used for sensing air and water currents, and can discern nearby bodies of water. The fin can sense danger as well, giving Mudkip warning. Mudkips breathe underwater using the gills on their cheeks, and their powerful tails drive them through the water quickly. Mudkip can lift big boulders. In a pinch, Mudkips will find strength enough to crush even rocks that are bigger than themselves. Mudkip has the ability Torrent, which will increase the power of Water-type moves in a pinch. Behavior Mudkip will bury themselves in soft soil at a river's edge to sleep. They live in groups to combine their strength and overpower any threatening enemies. Habitat Mudkip are born on beaches, and then swim to swamps on remote islands to live. Very few Mudkip are hatched in swamps. Mudkip and its evolutions tend to live in swamps and wetlands because of their dislike of fresh water ponds and lakes. Evolution Evolves into Marshtomp at Lv. 16 and then Swampert at Lv. 36. (After the first evolution Mudkip gains a type --Ground-- making it a dual type Pokémon). In the Anime In the anime, Brock gets a Mudkip after winning the trust of Old Man Swampy, who styles his hair like a Mudkip. In the events leading up to this, Old Man Swampy offers to let Brock see his eggs hatch. Brock agrees, and is treated to the sight of a baby Mudkip hatching. Old Man Swampy suggests that Brock take one of his older Mudkip. At the last minute, Brock asks the Mudkip's permission, and it agrees and decides to join Brock for all the great adventures they will have together. However, within a couple of episodes it ends up spending almost all its time in Brock's Poké Ball. Later, Brock's Mudkip evolves into a Marshtomp, making it the only Hoenn starter to not evolve into its final form. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Mudkip| rubysapphire=Starter Pokémon from Professor Birch on Route 101| rsrarity=One| emerald=Starter Pokémon from Professor Birch on Route 101| erarity=One| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Gift from Steven Stone after beating Red| hgssrarity=One| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Mudkip| Channel=Springleaf Field Camp Starlight| RS Pinball=Lake (Sapphire Field)| Trozei=Huge Storage 3 Endless Level 17 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Starter Pokémon Waterfall Pond (1F-3F)| PMD2=Starter Pokémon Lake Afar (B1F-B9F)| Ranger1=Lyra Forest }} Pokédex Entries | name=Mudkip| ruby=The fin on Mudkip's head acts as highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes. | sapphire=In water, Mudkip breathes using the gills on its cheeks. If it is faced with a tight situation in battle, this Pokémon will unleash its amazing power - it can crush rocks bigger than itself. | emerald=On land, it can powerfully lift large boulders by planting its four feet and heaving. It sleeps by burying itself in soil at the water's edge. | firered=Its large tail fin propels it through water with powerful acceleration. It is strong in spite of its size. | leafgreen=Its large tail fin propels it through water with powerful acceleration. It is strong in spite of its size. | diamond=To alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to lift boulders. | pearl=To alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to lift boulders. | platinum=To alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to lift boulders. | heartgold=Its power can crush boulders. It rests by covering itself with mud at the bottom of a river.| soulsilver=Its power can crush boulders. It rests by covering itself with mud at the bottom of a river.| }} Trivia * The design for Mudkip was based on the real-world, Axolotl. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon